Stitches
by NotAnOunceOfLogic
Summary: Martha is confused, Rory is grumbly, The Doctor steals and Amy has a headache.


"I still can't believe you made us go to a 21st century hospital." The Doctor grumbled from his place moping in a hospital chair.

"I still can't believe you don't have medical supplies on the TARDIS." Rory shot back.

"I do too have medical supplies! I just haven't had to stitch anyone up in years." The Doctor tried to defend himself, "Besides they had hospitals there."

"I'm not letting my Fiancé be stitched up by a 4 eyed one armed entity."

"Why? They're really very nice people and I-"

"Shut it, now." Amy warned the two of them. The guilt that she was stuck on a hospital bed handkerchief to her forehead was more effective in shutting them up then the warning was.

Well at least for a few minutes.

"How can you not have supplies for giving stitches? You're a doctor!"

"Most my companions manage to avoid gashes. Though concussions are more frequent."

Rory stared at him in disbelief, "And yet you say staying with you is safe."

"It is perfectly-"

"You sit there, "Amy snapped and pointed Rory to one chair, "And you...You go boost whatever medical supplies we need for later. At least it's something useful for you to do that isn't antagonizing each other."

The Doctor grinned, "I can do that. Haven't taken anything in awhile. I'll be right back."

"You...You just can't steal from a hospital!" Rory looked horrified at the thought.

The Doctor didn't reply but did snap his braces with an air of smugness as he walked away.

"Well that goes on the list of things I never want to do again." Amy winced and leaned against the upraised back of the bed.

"What? Go visiting another planet?"

"No stupid," Amy started to roll her eyes but winced at the sudden dizziness that washed over her, "I mean antagonizing a rampaging walking blowfish."

" Actually they were called-"

"Don't care."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Martha Jones wasn't sure why she still worked down at the hospital a few nights a week. Call it nostalgia. Maybe just for a sense of normality. After all, dealing with an idiot who'd broke his arm while riding his bike was a lot more normal than dealing with Jack who'd once again been killed in the line of duty and come back anyway.

"Dr. Jones? You've got a new patient in three." A nurse handed her a file.

"What's this one?"

"21 year old female, head trauma. Just needs a few stitches or so her fiancé keeps proclaiming. Won't shut up."

"Take it he's a doctor then?" Martha laughed.

"Nurse apparently, the other guy is a doctor though, or at least that's what they said."

"Wonder why they came here then." Martha flipped through the file curiously before heading over to the curtained area where her newest patient waited catching the tail end of their conversation.

" Actually they were called-"

"Don't care."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jones, "Martha shook the girls hand in greeting, "So you managed to hurt your head then?"

"Yes, she just needs a few stitches and-"

"Rory, shut up."

'Rory' looked a bit upset for a moment, before he sat back in his chair with a disgruntled sigh.

"Amy, Rory, I managed to get everything we need and-Oh Hello!" A new man greeted Martha with surprise, "I didn't realize you were here."

"Dr. Jones." Martha greeted him.

"I kno-I mean, I'm John."

"Nice to meet you John. So Amy, how'd you manage this?" Martha made small talk as she examined the nasty looking cut.

"She fell!" Both men burst out at once loudly.

"...I fell."Amy said dryly repeating what her boys had yelled.

"I see. How'd you fall?"

"She tripped and-"

"'She' can speak for herself you know."Amy snapped at them.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." At least they had the grace to look sheepish.

"We were racing, and I slipped. Converse you know, don't get too good of traction."

Martha smiled, "I had a friend who always wore converse. He seemed to run just fine in them somehow."

"Practice." the man, John, said with a grin, "Makes perfect."

"Looks like you'll need about 7 stitches."

"Sounds fun..."

Between shots and Martha carefully stitching Amy up they were there for a little over an hour before Martha nodded at her and spread a bandage carefully on her forehead, "you're good to go. I'll get you the aftercare instructions and-"

"We know how to look after stitches, "Rory told Martha confidently.

"It's been awhile, but I've had to take care of people with stitches before," John agreed.

Martha watched the two of them suspiciously for a moment then nodded, "Let me get you some clean bandages just in case, I'll be right back."

"Don't doctors still give out lollies to good patients?" Martha heard John ask curiously.

"To children maybe. Why?"

"I want a banana lollie."

"What is it with you and Bananas?"

"I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"Well stop on the store on the way out and get one then. We're not pestering the nurse for lollies." Rory told him.  
-

"I'm not sure about the group in three, "Martha told the nurse at the desk with a frown as she grabbed a small box of clean bandages, "There is something not right about them."

"Tell me about it, "The nurse agreed with a groan, "last time I was over there the girl was rambling about walking talking blowfish, one of the men was yelling at the other for not carrying stitching supplies on hand and the second man was complaining about 21 century hospitals. Bonkers that lot."

Martha stiffened, no...it couldn't be. Despite the reassurances to herself, Martha quickened her pace hurrying back towards the 3rd curtain. She found a large paper bag sitting on the bed but no people.

She approached the bag cautiously and pulled the note off the side."Pass these along to our favorite reporter."  
Martha read aloud to herself before opening the bag. Martha couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out as she looked inside.

Okay, now she had to contact Sarah Jane, maybe she'd have an explanation for why the Doctor found it appropriate to leave behind a bag of clothes and what looked to be parts for a toaster. Better yet, maybe she'd be able to explain the bow tie...


End file.
